


Larry 2.0 Part 2.0

by JJ1564



Series: Larry 2.0 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam takes Dean out for lunch and doesn't bitch once about his unhealthy choices, so Dean knows he's up to something. And Dean loves it when Sam has a new surprise for him...





	Larry 2.0 Part 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia/gifts), [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts), [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Thanks to Kia for suggesting that 'something' should be added to Larry 2.0!  
> And thanks to my Obi millygal for the wonderful encouragement :)

Sam looked shifty; Dean knew he was up to something. They’d been out for lunch at Dean’s favorite diner and Sam hadn’t bitched at all about Dean having the steak burger with extra fried onion rings and chili fries, even when Dean told the waitress to hold the side salad. And he hadn’t rolled his eyes when Dean ordered apple pie with ice cream.

Sam disappeared when they got back to the Bunker, so Dean went to lie on his bed, feeling pleasantly full and relaxed. He listened to music for a while then drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to his stomach rumbling and was surprised that it was already seven o’clock. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He found Sam reading – of course – in the library.

“Sleeping Beauty awakens.” Sam announced.

“Yeah, I’m starving, gonna fix some dinner.” Dean replied.

“Not yet.” Sam put his book down and looked at Dean.

“Not yet?” Dean repeated.

“Nope. Time for some fun, but you need to drink some water first.”

“Water?” Dean seemed to only be able to repeat words, not form his own. He loved it when Sam got all bossy. Sam took a bottle of water off the desk and threw it at Dean. “Um, thanks.”

“You’re gonna work up a sweat, don’t want you gettin’ dehydrated.” Sam smirked.

“And how am I gonna work up a sweat?” Dean asked, as he opened the bottle and took a swig.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“You gonna fuck me on the pool table?” Dean asked, eagerly. The pool table was a new addition and they’d only used it once – so far.

“Not today.” Sam grinned.

“Or we gonna play strip poker?” The poker table was a favorite, but that wouldn’t really make him sweat. Then the penny dropped. “Are you...are you gonna fuck me on Larry 2.0?”

“Well, you’re close...” Sam stood up and crossed the room to kiss Dean lightly on the lips. He pulled the blindfold from his back pocket and handed it to Dean. “Get your ass down to the room, put this on, then go into the room and strip.” He smacked Dean’s ass so hard it stung even through his jeans and he yelped a little.

“Yessir!” he grinned at Sam. “Love me some masterful Sammy!”

They’d had Larry 2.0 for a few months – okay three months, two weeks and four days, to be precise – and at first Dean had eagerly rode the bull, loving it when Sam rode him afterwards. But riding it too much made Dean’s hips, thighs and back ache. It also reminded him he wasn’t getting any younger. Rowena had called in to watch a few times, which Dean hated to admit he found kinda hot – who knew he liked performing to an audience? And she had been useful in providing a healing spell for Dean.

Dean had complained that his legs were getting even bandier and Sam had grinned, raising his eyebrow to ask, “And why’s that a problem? You know I love your just-been-fucked legs.” Dean had thrown a rolled-up pair of socks at Sam’s head and called him a weirdo.

So, by mutual consent, having fun on Larry 2.0 had become a once – sometimes twice – weekly event now, and they both still loved it.  
Dean shivered in anticipation as he stood in their very own bar room, naked and blindfolded. He’d resisted the urge to peek, even though he knew Sam was probably watching him and waiting for him to do so. The little shit – he was making Dean wait on purpose.

“Sammy, c’mon,” Dean called out after several minutes, “I’m getting cold.”

There was no answer, but Dean knew Sam was nearby; wearing a blindfold heightened his spidy senses. He could smell Sam’s girly shampoo and hear his soft breathing.

“Don’t worry, Dean, Larry’s new saddle’s gonna make you all hot...” Sam whispered in his ear as he pushed up the blindfold and turned Dean slightly, so he was looking directly at Larry 2.0. Dean blinked, not sure if he was seeing things.

His mouth was suddenly dry, and he stammered “Wh..what the ever...ever-loving hell...”

“Come here,” Sam sat down on a bar stool and patted his lap. Dean assumed his usual position across Sam’s lap so that Sam could prep him. “It’s pretty big, gotta open you up. What d’you think?”

Thinking wasn’t something Dean was capable of. Part of him wanted to punch Sam and run away because this was beyond insane. But the other part of him couldn’t wait to climb up on Larry 2.0 and impale himself on that huge fucking dildo.

“Fuck...fucking amazing...” Dean managed to grunt out, as Sam’s long, lube-covered fingers stretched him open.

Dean had never used a dildo in this way before as usually Sam was in charge; pushing it in, moving it in and out, leaving it in place, watching until Dean came untouched.

“Okay, you’re ready,” Sam slapped Dean’s ass and Dean wished he’d drunk more of the water, he was so thirsty he was sure he was already dehy-fucking-drated from just seeing the thing!

Sam read his mind and handed him a bottle, and Dean took some big gulps before striding purposefully towards Larry 2.0. I can do this, I wanna to do this, I’m gonna do this...and he hadn’t realized he’d said all that aloud until Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this, Dean, it’s okay.”

Dean gave a sigh of relief, not that he was backing down; it was just good to know Sammy was looking out for him and giving him that option.

Dean climbed up onto Larry 2.0, using the stirrups to lift himself higher, so that he could get his ass over the dildo. Sam came to help, and soon he could feel the girth of the dildo spreading his hole open, and as he let himself drop down inch by inch onto the thing, he was spread ever wider. And he was already sweating. Once he was fully impaled, Sam stepped back and switched Larry 2.0 on the lowest setting. As the bull moved, Dean’s body swayed and bucked; he had to use all his strength to keep up with the movement of the bull as the dildo moved inside him, hitting his sweet spot and making him see stars. His dick was already rock hard, and a sudden twist by Larry 2.0 had him screaming; he was leaking now and knew he’d be coming soon.

Larry 2.0 continued to buck and weave, Dean helplessly clinging on to the bull, loving the feel of the dildo in his ass, but knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Sam... Sammy gonna...gotta...” he moaned. Sam turned the bull off, and Dean thought Sam was going to finish the job. Then Sam smiled, holding up a little box, flicking a button on. The dildo started to vibrate, and Dean couldn’t hold himself up, he was fully impaled. He was like a rag doll at the mercy of the rubber dick inside him - and his jerk of a brother.

“Nu...uh...” Dean shook his head and sweat showered off him. It was too much, too intense. His neck arched as his head fell back, “Sammy please...please...” the vibrations were good, so good, but Dean needed Sam.

Sam increased the vibrations, then moved over to run one longer finger lightly up the length of Dean’s hard dick, and that was all it took. Dean’s body stiffened and his come shot out, all over his thighs, Sam’s stomach and Larry’s back.

Dean was in danger of collapsing with the dildo still buried inside him, so Sam’s strong hands lifted him off and helped him onto the rugs on the floor beside Larry 2.0. Adding the pile of rugs and cushions had been a great idea. They often ended up sprawled out on them after a session and Dean was incredibly grateful for them now, as he felt Sam’s arms wrap around him.

Sam stroked Dean’s sweaty back, grinning broadly. “That was amazing, darlin’, even better than I imagined.”

Dean murmured “Mmm, fuckin’ awesome” before falling asleep in Sam’s arms.


End file.
